L I E S ?
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Kalau kau meninggalkanku,aku akan menyusulmu dan membawamu kembali.Bahkan jika kau mati sekalipun.Aku akan membawamu kembali.Hingga menjual jiwaku pada raja iblis pun aku rela./SasuNaru,onesided!ShikaNaru, slightNejiGaa/AU/boyslove


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**kan , masa tanya lagi?

**Warning(s): ****chara death**(ga tega sebenarnya tapi demi cerita, ugh)**, shounen ai**(back aja kalo ga suka deh, daripada ngebakar)**, alur lompat-lompat**(dibutuhkan kecerdasan untuk memilah yang mana masa sekarang dan masa lalu, tapi ga banyak kok)

**Pair(s) : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru****, **ada** NejiGaa **juga dikit, bonus dah

**Rated: T **aja lah

**Genre: hurt**(hahahaha), ga ada **comfort2**-nya, dan **drama**

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**L I E S ?**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Sasuke memandangi lagi pantulannya di cermin setinggi badan yang berdiri di kamarnya. Rambut hitam yang tertata sempurna melawan gravitasi. Wajah tampan dengan jaws line sempurna tanpa cacat. Bahu dan dada bidang yang terbungkus kemeja biru tua dengan lengan dilipat hingga siku. Lengan putih yang berhias gelang hitam di pergelangan kiri dan jam tangan di kanan. Kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana semi-skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Dan sneaker hitam biru yag membalut kakinya. Perfect. Pikirnya. Setidaknya ini cukup jika kau hanya mau menjemput seseorang di bandara. Bukannya apa-apa sih. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha sebenarnya jika hanya memakai celana pendek rumahan dan kaus oblong juga tetap tampan. Apalagi jika sudah berdandan sedikit.

Sebenarnya Sasuke boleh saja tidak menjemput ke bandara. Toh seseorang itu, yang akan dijemputnya itu, tidak minta dijemput. Katanya sih dia ada urusan segera setelah sampai di Konoha. Jadi Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya. Setelah urusannya selesai baru dia akan menemui Sasuke. Dan Sasuke juga sudah mengiyakan untuk tidak menjemputnya. Baru pagi tadi dia tergerak untuk kemudian menjemput. Memberi surprise sedikit mungkin akan menyenangkan. Membayangkan dirinya menyaksikan wajah memerah orang itu ketika melihat dirinya datang menjemput saja sudah membuat Sasuke bersemangat. Jadilah kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi menjemput.

Dirapikannya lagi kemejanya yang tidak dimasukkan ke celana itu. Sedikit menyemprotkan parfum Ia lalu menyambar kunci mobil dan ponselnya yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Belum dua detik Ia keluar kamar, Ia sudah kembali lagi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan gurat panik sedikit terlukis di wajahnya. Ada yang tertinggal. Dibukanya paksa laci meja kecil di samping ranjangnya itu. Senyum tipis merekah di paras tampannya ketika menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Disematkannya cincin yang dicarinya itu ke jari manis kirinya. Lalu tergesa lagi untuk segera berangkat ke bandara.

.

.

Traffic jam sial, dengus Sasuke ketika Ia terjebak macet di perjalanannya menuju bandara. Dia bisa telat sampai kalau begini. Berkali-kali dipantaunya waktu lewat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Berkali-kali pula Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada stir bisu Ferrarinya dengan meninjunya. Wajah stoic itu memang tidak menampakkan raut kesal, namun siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha bungsu ini jika sedang kesal. Tatapan tajamnya bahkan bisa membunuh. Oke itu berlebihan. Tapi siapa juga yang tidak kesal jika sedang terburu-buru menjemput seseorang yang istimewa malah terjebak macet di tengah perjalanan. Udara sejuk dari AC mobil sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang kesal itu.

Pandangannya terarah lurus ke depan. Ke kendaraan lain yang juga berhenti di depannya. Pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang akan dijemputnya itu. Sudah dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Dan itu cukup bagi Sasuke untuk tidak mendengar celotehan berisik dari orang istimewa itu. Cukup juga baginya selama dua minggu ini hanya mendengar ocehannya dari telepon saja. Memang mereka selalu berhubungan lewat telepon. Tapi berbeda rasanya jika orang yang kau rindukan hanya kau dengar saja suaranya kan. Kemarin malam ketika mereka saling berkirim pesan, dia diberitahu kalau pesawatnya akan berangkat dari Suna pukul delapan pagi. Mestinya pukul duabelas sudah tiba di Konoha. Jadi ketika tadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk berangkat dari kediamannya pukul sepuluh dengan estimasi waktu satu jam di perjalanan, dia merasa akan tiba tepat waktu untuk menyambut orang istimewa itu.

Diliriknya lagi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Iris onyx-nya membesar melihat waktu yang semakin sempit. Pukul setengah duabelas dan Ia bahkan belum setengah perjalanan menuju bandara. Sudah dipastikan Ia akan terlambat tiba di bandara. Maksud hati ingin memberi surprise malah seperti ini. Tetapi kekesalan Sasuke tak selamanya. Perlahan kendaraan di depan Sasuke melaju juga. Dengan hembusan nafas lega Sasuke pun melajukan mobilnya kembali. Sudah tak sabar sepertinya dia untuk bertemu dengan orang teristimewanya itu.

.

.

Sasuke mendorong pintu mobilnya keras-keras. Konoha International Airport sedang padat-padatnya siang ini. Sasuke bergegas menuju terminal kedatangan luar negeri yang agak jauh dari tempat parkir. Sasuke berlari sepanjang terminal kedatangan itu. Pandangannya ditolehkan ke kiri dan ke kanan demi mencari seseorang. Penampilan orang ini cukup mencolok sekali dengan rambut pirangnya. Di antara sebanyak ini manusia bahkan Sasuke meyakini akan menemukan orang itu sesegera mungkin. Tapi sepertinya usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Sudah beberapa menit ini dia terus berlari dan pencariannya nihil. Oke dia memang terlambat tigapuluh menit. Memang itu terlalu lama mengingat sesampainya di Konoha, orang istimewanya itu mengatakan akan langsung pergi karena ada urusan.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Mencoba menghubungi lewat ponselnya. Berkali-kali. Namun hanya nada tunggu yang menjawab panggilannya. Tidak diangkat. Sasuke lalu melangkah gontai menyusuri terminal kedatangan luar negeri yang dipenuhi manusia itu. Sesekali dihembuskannya nafasnya yang sedari tadi terengah-engah berlari-lari mencari kesana kemari. Berkali-kali pula Ia mencoba untuk terus menghubungi lewat ponselnya. Kembali dia berusaha mencari sekelilingnya. Siapa tau belum pergi, batinnya. Namun bagaimanapun juga tak ditemuinya orang yang dicarinya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dan menemui langsung ke kediamannya. Ia lalu melangkah lagi ke parkiran.

Sasuke sudah memencet remote mobilnya dari kejauhan ketika matanya tertumbuk pada pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Tak salah lagi. Itu pasti dia. Ada berapa banyak sih pria berambut blonde di Konoha? Si rambut blonde itu sedang memasukkan koper kecil ke bagasi mobil yang letaknya sekitar seratus meter dari Sasuke. Dari kejauhan saja Sasuke dapat memastikan siapa dia. Itu orang yang dari tadi dicarinya. Sasuke membatalkan untuk segera masuk ke mobilnya sendiri dan berusaha mengejar orang itu yang sekarang sedang dibantu seseorang yang lain memasukkan koper lain ke bagasi mobilnya. Sasuke tinggal berjarak sepuluh meter ketika mobil dengan si pria blonde melaju meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruto? Dan…Shikamaru?"

Hanya desisan itu yang terlisan dari bibirnya. Alisnya mengernyit. Kemudian melangkah perlahan dengan sejuta tanya terbentuk dalam benaknya. Dia tidak mau menduga apa-apa. Sasuke tak terlalu mengenal Shikamaru. Naruto mengenalkannya sebagai sahabat dari Suna. Cuma itu.

.

.

Sasuke melempar ponselnya asal saja ke tempat tidurnya. Kesal. Setelah berkali-kali menghubungi orang yang sama namun tidak jua disahut. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba, padahal jelas-jelas aktif tapi tidak diangkat. Apa sibuk sekali hingga tidak mengangkat teleponnya? Berbagai asumsi bermunculan di otaknya. Namun sekali lagi dia belum berani membuat suatu hipotesis terlalu dini.

Ia mencoba lagi. Dan kali ini berhasil sepertinya. Nada tunggu itu berhenti pada bunyi ketiga.

"…_ka, sebentar. Halo?" _Suara yang sudah sangat familiar itu akhirnya menjawab Sasuke.

"Dobe?" Sasuke memastikan yang menjawab adalah si pemilik nada suara ceria itu.

"_Teme! Maaf baru lihat kalau kau yang nelpon."_

Sasuke mengernyit sedikit. Tidak tau dia yang menelpon? Sejak tadi? "Hn." Jawabnya singkat kemudian.

"_Ada apa?"_

Bisu. Sasuke tidak menemukan jawaban kenapa dia menelpon kali ini. Ada banyak sebenarnya yang ingin ditanyakannya. Menanyakan kabar, sedang apa, sedang di mana, hanya pertanyaan sederhana begitu saja kok. Namun semua tanya itu berdesak-desakan hingga benaknya tak sanggup memilih dan bibirnya kelu untuk mengucapkan apapun. Satu lagi, dia ingin mengklarifikasi apa yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Namun bibirnya benar-benar kelu.

"_Teme, kau masih di sana kan?"_

Lagi, Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tak tahu seperti apa ekspresi orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya di seberang sana sekarang. Mungkin bingung karena dia hanya diam saja. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya begitu ia pun tak paham. Seperti ada gejolak amarah berputar-putar di perutnya membuat dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Membuat logikanya tak berputar.

"_Teme, err, bukannya apa-apa, aku sedang agak sibuk sekarang. Bisa kau hubungi nanti saja kalau kau sudah ingat apa yang mau kau bilang?"_

"Hn."

Sasuke menutup percakapan itu, yah, kalau itu bisa disebut percakapan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya bimbang. Mungkin bertemu saja lalu meluruskan semuanya, pikirnya. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasurnya. Bukan tubuhnya mungkin, tapi pikirannya lah yang lelah. Tak lama matanya terpejam.

.

.

Sasuke tau ini masih terlalu dini. Pukul dua tepatnya, dan dia tiba-tiba terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Mimpi aneh apa itu? Nafasnya masih memburu cepat. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih kencang. Dia teringat pada mimpinya lagi. Dia sedang berjalan di sebuah jembatan kayu yang ujungnya tak terlihat karena tertutup kabut, bersama sesosok pria lain yang meskipun Ia tak melihat wajahnya Ia tau itu siapa. Lalu tiba-tiba jembatan tak berujung itu bergetar. Patah. Memisahkannya dengan partner seperjalanannya tadi. Dan partnernya itu menghilang di tengah kabut. Sasuke, dalam mimpinya, berusaha mengejar ke dalam kabut. Namun yang didapatinya hanya pandangannya yang semakin buram. Lalu Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kelelahan di dalam mimpinya terbawa ke alam sadarnya. Diremasnya rambut hitamnya yang basah karena keringat itu pelan. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menggenggam erat pinggiran wastafel sambil melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi yang berkabut itu. Sepasang iris onyx menatap balik padanya. Sorot khawatir, cemas, dan mungkin bimbang tersirat di sana. Nafasnya sudah tidak se-menderu tadi. Dia mencoba mentafsirkan mimpinya namun nihil, Ia tak tau apa maksudnya. Lagipula dia kan bukan cenayang. Namun entah mengapa deru yang tadi siang bergejolak di perutnya menghantamnya lagi kali ini. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang juga hadir dalam mimpinya tadi? Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya yang lembab. Lalu beranjak mengambil handuk kering dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dia sudah tertidur sejak sore kalau dia tak salah ingat. Terlalu nyenyak mungkin sehingga dia tidak sadar ada beberapa pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya tanpa dia dengar nada masuknya. Beberapa hanya pesan tak penting kecuali satu.

'Besok jam satu di tempat biasa.'

Singkat saja. Tapi Sasuke mengerti. Dan seulas senyum tipis menghapus perasaan khawatirnya sejak bangun tidur tadi entah kemana.

.

.

Konoha Mega Mall di hari Sabtu memang selalu ramai. Selain karena hari ini akhir pekan, hari ini juga sedang ada event yang dilangsungkan di lantai dasar Konoha Mega Mall. Sepertinya seluruh warga kota Konoha tumpah ruah di sini hari ini. Terlalu ramai dan bising. Dan Sasuke membenci hal ini. Kalau bukan karena ada janji dia tak akan mau repot-repot kemari. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jeans-nya dia berjalan tanpa melihat kiri dan kanan. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang pada dirinya. Dia merasa tidak ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Memakai kemeja hitam seperti biasa dengan jeans hitam juga. kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Apa ada yang aneh? Tentu saja Sasuke tak menyadari keanehan yang terjadi kan. Dia adalah sumber segala tatapan penuh nafsu dari para wanita, yang mungkin juga pria, karena wajah kelewat tampannya itu. Ditambah dia sedang berjalan sendiri. Ha! Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke Mocca Café, tempatnya berjanji.

Sasuke sudah meminum kopinya dari gelas yang ketiga. Namun dia masih duduk sendiri. Orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya belum juga muncul. Kembali matanya melirik pada jam di pergelangan kanannya. Memastikan sudah berapa lama dia ada di sana. Dua jam mungkin waktu yang lama namun Sasuke masih berkeras untuk menunggu lagi. Meskipun konfirmasi keberadaan orang yang ditunggu juga tak ada tapi Sasuke tetap berusaha sabar. Meski kesal Ia masih bisa menahan. Jadi mungkin nanti dia akan segera menghajar orang itu jika dia tiba. Dan Sasuke sudah berpikir untuk memberi hukuman yang setimpal buat orang itu.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya. Namun kainginan untuk mengecek ponselnya teralih menjadi memperhatikan sebentuk cincin di jari manis kirinya. Cincin pengikat, boleh dibilang begitu lah. Sepasang. Satunya lagi di jemari orang yang sedang ditunggunya itu. Sebagai bentuk janji bersama. Sejak lima tahun lalu. Cukup lama. Dan mereka sama-sama berharap itu akan lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke memutuskan pulang. Ia kesal. Jelas! Tanpa konfirmasi. Padahal yang mengajak bertemu juga siapa? Namun kekesalannya sepertinya belum apa-apa. Ketika dengan tidak sengaja, matanya menangkap bayangan Naruto, orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya sedang duduk di sebuah café juga dengan seorang…Shikamaru? Sasuke serta merta menghentikan langkahnya yang tergesa karena kesal itu. Berdiri terpaku di depan jendela kaca yang membatasi dia dan pemandangan yang menyakitkan matanya itu. Masih terdiam dengan emosi yang menggelitik perutnya. Dia memandang nanar pada kedua sosok yang sedang…bercengkrama mesra? Dia mengernyit. Satu lagi, dan kali ini emosinya sepertinya akan benar-benar meledak, Naruto melepas cincin dari jemarinya, cincin yang sama dengan miliknya, dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru. Dengan wajah apa itu, sedih? Dan Shikamaru menerimanya dengan…senyum? Sasuke serasa akan meledak.

Kesadaran kemudian menghantamnya. Emosinya, emosi seorang Uchiha yang semestinya tak terbaca itu, meluap layaknya gunung berapi yang ratusan tahun menyimpan laharnya dan sekarang ingin menuntahkannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya secepat yang dia bisa. Membuka kasar pintu café itu dan masuk dengan nafas memburu. Langsung menelusur ke meja yang ditempati kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu masih berbincang tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dengan aura membunuh. Beberapa orang di sana bahkan ada yang sudah menyingkir.

Tanpa pikir panjang segera Sasuke melayangkan tinju jab kanan pada Shikamaru. Ya, Shikamaru. Logika Sasuke, Si rambut nanas ini adalah orang yang merebut Naruto darinya. Cemburu? Jelas! Dan Shikamaru, dan terlebih Naruto terbelalak kaget. Shikamaru yang sudah terjungkal dari bangkunya itu berusaha bengun sendiri. Sementara Naruto masih belum hilang kekagetannya karena tercetak jelas di wajahnya juga berdiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Dobe?" Nafas Sasuke memburu, marah, kesal, kecewa, penasaran, seluruh emosi itu tumpah ruah lewat nafasnya yang memburu itu. Dadanya naik turun.

Naruto tidak dapat menjawab, gugup, dia hanya terbata, "A-Aku, itu, aku…" Sekaligus mengernyit heran kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini juga.

"Dia bersamaku." Jawab suara Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri kembali sembari mengelus pipinya yang membiru bekas tinju Sasuke. Berdiri di samping Naruto. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin panas.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu!" Sasuke menjawab Shikamaru dengan tinju lagi. Namun kali ini Shikamaru menahan tinju Sasuke dan balik meninju pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget dan kesakitan terjatuh ke belakang. Punggungnya menghantam meja. Pekik kecil orang-orang terdengar melihat pertengkaran antara dua pemuda tampan itu.

Tak mau kalah, karena harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini, Sasuke bangkit dan balas meninju lagi Shikamaru. Shikamaru terjengkang ke belakang, membuat meja di belakangnya ikut terjungkal. Sasuke memanfaatkan hal itu dan menerjang perut Shikamaru dengan lututnya. Shikamaru memuntahkan darah segar dari bibirnya. Berkali-kali ditinjunya pipi Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak mampu melawan lagi. Sasuke lalu bangkit dan berbalik, hendak berbicara pada Naruto.

Namun serta merta pula Sasuke terjatuh. Terduduk di samping Shikamaru yang tergolek tak berdaya. Pukulan panas di pipi kirinya membuat dia tak berkutik. Bukan Shikamaru karena pria itu sudah tergeletak lemah di sampingnya. Namun matanya menemukan sosok Naruto terengah-engah mengepal jemari. Agaknya pukulan barusan itu dari Naruto. Bagaimana pun gurat heran tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke. Alisnya mengernyit demi mendapati kenyataan bahwa orang yang istimewa baginya melakukan itu padanya.

"Sasuke! Cukup!" Naruto terengah-engah. "Kumohon hentikan. Kau kekanakan." Desis Naruto pada Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai café itu. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, namun Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru yang berdarah di samping Sasuke dan menghampirinya.

"Shika, kau oke?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang setengah teruduk di sisi Sasuke. Berusaha membantunya duduk. Shikamaru meringis menahan perih di wajah dan perutnya.

Mau tak mau mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Dob...Naruto? Apa maksud…kau…apa ini?" Tanyanya penuh kebimbangan hingga hanya kalimat tak jelas yang keluar dari lisannya. Namun Naruto tak hendak melihatnya sepertinya. Naruto berkonsentrasi membantu Shikamaru berdiri dan mengacuhkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Sasuke lalu berdiri sendiri. Masih dengan pandangan kecewa dan tak percaya Ia melangkah menjauhi mereka. Sasuke pergi dari sana dengan hati luka. Tergores dalam. Perih. Dia beranjak berdiri. Lalu merogoh dompetnya dan melemparkan lembaran uang asal saja. Tanpa berbalik ke belakang. Dia melangkah cepat keluar dari sana. Berusaha menata hatinya yang hancur.

Sasuke tak menyadari sepasang mata beriris sapphire menatap nanar pada punggungnya. Berusaha menahan agar buliran bening yang sejak tadi menyesaki kelopaknya. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tidak boleh lemah. Ia sudah berjanji. Maka ia tak akan kembali lagi. Jembatan ini sudah disebranginya maka ia tak akan berbalik lagi.

Shikamaru mendesis di sampingnya, "Naruto, kau harus menjelaskannya."

"Tidak. Penyakit itu. Sasuke. Tak boleh." Jawab Naruto pelan, masih berusaha menahan bulir bening itu berjatuhan ke pipinya.

"Kau yakin?" Shikamaru meminta kepastian, keteguhan tekad, keyakinan.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini kan. Kumohon tolong aku, Shika." Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Shikamaru yang digandengnya demi membantu Shikamaru berdiri.

"Mendokusai-na." Shikamaru mengeluh pelan.

"Hanya kau yang bisa." Bisik Naruto lagi. Tak ada airmata kali ini. Karena Ia sudah berjanji.

"Hm." Shikamaru paham. Bagaimana pun ini adalah tanggungjawabnya juga.

.

.

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling menyelami isi masing-masing. Onyx gelap itu memantul di sapphire terang sejernih langit itu. Belum ada percakapan keluar dari kedua bibir itu. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk di Mocca Café sore itu. Belum ada jawaban dari Sasuke atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto kali itu. Naruto pun mendesak Sasuke lagi untuk menjawab.

"Kau dengar tidak sih, Teme? Aku tanya bagaimana kalau nanti aku…"

"Cukup, Dobe. Itu omong kosong." Sasuke memotong cepat, gusar dia dengan pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Kan misalnya~." Balas Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil menyeruput jusnya.

Naruto mendelik kesal pada lawan bicaranya itu, "Hei, jangan hn saja. aku butuh jawaban. Kalau kau tak mau jawab aku akan…"

"Akan apa?" Potong Sasuke lagi sambil menatap tajam pada Naruto yang duduk di depannya.

Naruto gelagapan, mulutnya membuka menutup tanda bingung mau jawab apa, "Pokoknya kau harus jawab." Tegasnya kemudian.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan ikut."

"Hah?" Giliran Naruto terbengong mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau yang bingung." Ejek Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tapi…Ikut…Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Yah, kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan menyusulmu dan membawamu kembali. Bahkan jika kau mati sekalipun. Aku akan membawamu kembali. Hingga menjual jiwaku pada raja iblis pun aku rela. Pokoknya kau dan aku harus terus sama-sama" Jawab Sasuke lugas. Naruto terdiam mencerna ucapan Sasuke itu. Mengerjap pun dia tak mampu karena kaget. Sasuke lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Kau bicara panjang sekali." Desis Naruto kemudian.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Dia pikir Naruto kena hipnotis makanya terdiam barusan, ternyata cuma terpana.

"Ah, padahal baru saja bicara panjang. Sudah kembali sok cool lagi." Balas Naruto sambil mendelik pada Sasuke. Namun kemudian senyuman miris terukir di parasnya. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya ketika mata onyx Sasuke menatap ke arahnya lagi. Menggantinya dengan senyuman ceria khas miliknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto pendek sambil masih tersenyum.

"Cepat habiskan. Kita pulang."

"Dasar kau. Tidak sabaran."

.

.

Sasuke berdiri diam dalam kamar mandinya. Sejak tadi guyuran air shower itu sudah membikin tubuhnya menggigil. Namun dia belum beranjak dari kamar mandinya. Mendinginkan kepala adalah alasannya ketika masuk tadi. Dan setelah berjam-jam kepalanya tak mendingin juga. Rambutnya yang hitam basah dan lepek menempel di dahi dan tengkuknya. Mengalirkan bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari shower. Belum ada hasrat untuk beranjak dari sana. Bahkan kini punggungnya yang menempel di dinding itu merosot jatuh dan Sasuke terduduk di lantai kamar mandinya dengan air shower mengucur deras ke atas kepalanya. Air yang mengalir di pipinya terasa hangat. Bukan air shower, karena jelas-jelas air shower itu membuatnya menggigil.

Kali ini jelas sudah. Hatinya yang hancur tak dapat lagi tertata. Kepingan itu bahkan hanyut bersama riak kecil air menuju selokan. Sasuke masih diam. Benaknya ingin menafikan, namun matanya yang menyaksikan sendiri ketika hatinya terkoyak tadi siang tak mampu mengubur marah yang membuncah di dadanya. Dia sudah hancur. Apa gunanya lima tahun ini jika setelah itu dengan hanya satu hari bangunan yang dibangun dengan dasar cinta itu diruntuhkan dengan godam kepalsuan dan pengkhianatan. Ia belum menemukan jawaban. Namun kejadian tadi siang begitu jelas menyiratkan segala jawaban dari resahnya selama dua hari ini. Apa lagi, Naruto memilih pemuda rambut nanas sial itu ketimbang dirinya. Berarti alasan Naruto sering ke Suna dengan alasan tak jelas. Mencuri waktu untuk berduaan dengan orang yang katanya sahabatnya itu. Sebuah konklusi terbentuk di benak Sasuke. Yang mau tak mau membikin hatinya makin hancur.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya gemetar. Dilangkahkannya kakinya gontai keluar ruang shower itu. Dia berdiri di depan cermin wastafel. Sekali lagi, sepasang iris onyx memandang balik padanya. Merah. Karena marah. Sasuke tak mau mengakui kalau dia menangis. Lemah sekali kelihatannya. Watak Uchiha. Bayangan penglihatan kejadian terlihat lagi di depan matanya. Serta merta dilayangkannya tinjunya ke cermin di depannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Hancur seperti hatinya. Hancur seperti harapannya.

Sasuke teruduk lagi di lantai kamar mandinya. Dipandanginya punggung tangannya yang berdarah. Nanar. Kabur. Seperti ada kabut menutupi matanya.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan itu, suara saudaranya, kakak satu-satunya, Itachi.

"Hn." Jawabnya pelan.

"Tuhan! Kau kenapa? Adik bodoh!" Cecar Itachi panik, berusaha membantu Sasuke berdiri. Berat. Ditambah baju yang menempel basah di tubuhnya itu.

"Tinggalkan aku." Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi.

"Tidak!" Bukan Itachi namanya kalau tak bisa menjinakkan adiknya itu. Lalu diangkatnya tubuh lemah Sasuke yang menggigil keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan Sasuke tak mampu melawan. Tubuhnya melemah dan pandangannya mengabur lalu gelap. Ia terkulai lemah di lengan kakaknya itu.

.

.

Neji menghentikan mobilnya di depan kediaman Uchiha. Ditolehkannya lagi wajahnya pada Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya, cemas.

"Tak pernah seyakin ini. Untuk Naruto."

"Ini berat, Gaara. Aku tak mau menanggung dosa." Neji menyibak helai rambut panjangnya dengan jemarinya, gusar.

"Untuk keinginan terbesarnya juga kau tak bisa?" Gaara bertanya penuh paksaan pada Neji.

Neji akhirnya menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Firasatku buruk tentang ini."

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Gaara menggenggam jemari Neji demi menenangkannya. Meski kalau mau jujur mana bisa dia tenang juga. Berbagai hal bercampur baur dalam benaknya kini. Kalau bukan demi Naruto juga dia tak akan mau. Demi sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara itu. Demi orang yang menawarkan persahabatan pertama kali dengannya itu. Kali ini hanya demi orang itu. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya demikian sakit.

Berdua, Neji dan Gaara masuk ke kediaman Uchiha itu setelah dibukakan pintu oleh pelayan rumah itu. Mereka disuruh langsung ke kamar Uchiha muda yang akan mereka temui saja, begitu kata pelayan tersebut.

"Kalian datang?" Itachi menyambut mereka di lantai atas. Neji dan Gaara serentak mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Neji kemudian.

"Lihat saja sendiri deh. Aku heran dia ga mau cerita." Jawab Itachi sembari memijit pelipisnya. Tampak sekali gurat lelah di wajahnya itu. "Langsung masuk saja. dia tak mengunci kamarnya kok." Itachi menambahkan lagi dan meninggalkan mereka di lorong lantai dua kediaman Uchiha itu.

Neji dan Gaara lalu beranjak ke kamar di ujung lorong itu. Membuka pintunya perlahan. Dan pemandangan di dalam kamar itu begitu mengejutkan mereka.

Buku-buku berantakan di penjuru kamar. Bantal-bantal mengempis, telah memutihkan lantai dengan kapasnya. Keramik-keramik buatan tangan-tangan handal, hancur di tangan Sasuke, lebur hingga tak berbentuk. Dan segera kamar Sasuke berubah menjadi peninggalan gempa bumi yang perabotnya tak ada yang ditaruh ditempatnya, lebur tak berbentuk, hancur, porak-poranda. Sasuke sendiri meringkuk di kaki tempat tidurnya. Kamar itu gelap. Tirainya dibiarkan menutup. Dan pengap karena sepertinya AC ruangan itu tak dihidupkan.

Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu emosional. Sepertinya sulit untuk didekati. Bagai singa lapar yang mencari mangsa. Namun sekali lagi, Gaara bertekad dalam hati, ini demi Naruto. Dia pun melangkah masuk ke kamar suram itu. Meski lengannya sempat digenggam Neji guna mencegahnya masuk. Namun Ia sudah berjanji. Neji pun hanya pasrah mengikuti Gaara masuk ke kamar itu.

Gaara menyibakkan tirai jendela dan cahaya terang terpapar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Didekatinya Uchiha muda itu. Dirasakannya getar di sekujur tubuh yang meringkuk itu. Ia bimbang akan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia memandang Neji meminta kekuatan. Neji hanya mengangguk pasrah mempercayakan semua pada Gaara.

Gaara lalu menghela nafasnya, "Hey, bodoh! Kau sedang apa begini?" Ujar Gaara dengan suara dikeraskan dan membuat nada bersemangat di sana.

"Diam. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Sasuke mendesis membalas ucapan Gaara.

Namun Gaara tak mau menyerah, "Kau hancur di sini dan dia di sana bersenang-senang? Kau mau mati konyol?" Ejeknya juga. Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak tega.

Sasuke tiba-tiba terduduk dan menatap nyalang pada Gaara, "Jangan bicara lagi kau!" Serunya kacau sembari menunjuk wajah Gaara. Gaara terhenyak. Neji angkat alis melihat perubahan itu. Ada reaksi juga ternyata dari Sasuke.

Gaara segera mengubah ekspresi kagetnya, meski tak nampak juga sih, dengan binar senang karena mangsanya memakan umpan, "Ayolah Sasuke. Mana Sasuke yang ku kenal? Yang tak menampakkan emosinya?" Katanya kemudian.

"Dia sudah mati." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Gaara. Ia memeluk lututnya sekarang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada tempat tidurnya dan memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Sasuke!" Kali ini Neji ikut angkat suara. "Bangkitlah hadapi kenyataanmu!" Tambahnya. Dia memandang Gaara dan dibalas anggukan singkat tanda berterimakasih.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya dia selemah ini. Mungkin sedikit keluar rumah akan menenangkan dirinya. Di kamar sendiri justru membuat pikirannya hanya pada Naruto saja. Perih. Ketika diingatnya lagi pemilik senyum matahari itu. Namun Ia tak mau hatinya terus-terusan perih. Ia harus menyembuhkan lukanya kan.

"Jadi?" Ujar Sasuke pada Gaara akhirnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Nah. Bersihkan dirimu. Kita keluar. Cahaya matahari bagus buatmu."

.

.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Shika. Please. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?"

"Kau ini."

"Ya~."

"Oke. Oke. Mendokusai."

"Wayy…kau baik sekali. Kudoakan kau segera mendapatkan cintamu."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miris pada sahabatnya itu, ah bukan sahabat, lebih malah. Namun dia tak bisa memilikinya. Karena hati itu sudah dimiliki. Cukuplah sebagai pendamping orang itu kini yang dilakoninya. Mendampinginya ketika mesti menjalani sesi terapi yang menyakitkan. Mendampinginya ketika harus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit. Mendampinginya ketika akhirnya setelah dia sendiri mendignosa kalau penyakit itu akan semakin memakan jatah hidup Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kala itu. Ketika dia memberi tahu bahwa penyakit itu akan menggerogoti usianya. Ya, tidak main-main. Kanker otak stadium akhir dan gagal jantung. Bagaimana bisa Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika tau jatah hidupnya telah tergerus. Yang dipikirkannya kala itu hanya satu nama, Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa Sasuke menyadarinya. Dia bahkan hanya memikirkan luka yang akan menganga di hati Sasuke jika tau dirinya akan pergi. Maka disusunlah rencana pengorbanan itu. Dengan dia sendiri sebagai tumbalnya. Berharap Sasuke tidak menyisakan tempat di hatinya ketika dia pergi. Hingga tak akan ada hati yang tersakiti.

Berbagai penyakit dapat disembuhkannya. Namun sakit dan luka hatinya sendiri tak pernah kering demi melihat orang yang, kalau boleh berani, dicintainya menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini. Dia tak tega, sungguh. Namun melihat binar semangat dalam mata beriris biru langit itu tak pernah pudar meski didera derita yang tak bisa dibilang ringan maka dikuatkannya juga hatinya berdiri di samping Naruto, memberi dukungan dan penjagaan padanya. Perih memang melihat orang kau cintai tak membalas cintamu. Namun sekali lagi, Shikamaru merasa cukup menjadi pendamping Naruto seperti sekarang dan Ia cukup puas.

"Melamun lagi? Kita bisa telat." Ujar Naruto yang membuat lamunan Shikamaru terhenti.

.

Shikamaru sedang membuka pintu mobilnya ketika tidak sengaja dia melihat topi rajut Naruto sedikit miring. Naruto harus memakai topi kemana-mana untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya yang nyaris tak berambut lagi. Surai berwarna kuning itu mulai gugur demi menahan sakitnya terapi yang dijalani sang pemilik. Shikamaru mendekat pada Naruto dan membenarkannya.

"Pakai yang benar." Ujar Shikamaru pelan. Naruto cuma nyengir lebar.

Dan Shikamaru bukannya tidak menyadari ketika tiba-tiba tatapan Naruto berubah siaga ketika melirik ke seberang jalan. Lalu tanpa Shikamaru duga, tangan Naruto menahan kedua tangannya yang mau lepas dari membenarkan topi rajutan itu dan malah menggenggamnya lembut. Shikamaru tersentak kaget. Belum terbaca maksud Naruto melakukan ini.

Lalu Shikamaru agak merinding ketika jemari Naruto menyentuh bekas luka akibat pukulan Sasuke di pipinya, "Luka di pipimu, apa masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah. Tidak sih." Shikamaru menjawab canggung, "Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanyanya heran. Otak cerdasnya serasa tumpul.

"Baguslah. Aku minta maaf ya." Bisik Naruto kemudian. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan.

"Tidak. Kita kan sudah berjanji." Shikamaru menjawab dengan gelengan. Ini sudah diucapkan berkali-kali.

"Atas nama Sasuke." Desis Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru mau tak mau terhenyak. Ya, hanya demi itu, demi nama itu Naruto melakukan apapun, "Ya." Jawab Shikamaru pelan.

"Bermesraan di tepi jalan? Menjijikkan!" Sebuah suara yang familiar bagi Naruto berseru memecah keheningan itu. Shikamaru refleks melepas genggaman Naruto. Lalu berangsur menjauh dari tubuh ringkih yang terbalut sweater jingga itu. Membiarkan kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling tatap. Namun Shikamaru tak bisa jauh. Tangan Naruto mencengkram jemarinya. Menahannya agar tak menjauh. Dan Shikamaru bukannya tak menyadari aura kebencian tersebar dari Sasuke demi melihat genggaman itu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto berusaha berujar datar, meski sungguh hatinya terasa sakit kali ini.

Sasuke menunjukkan wajah sinisnya, penuh intimidasi, "Begitu cepat, Naruto. Aku tak menyangka. Sampai di sini saja ternyata."

"Maaf, Sasuke." Naruto hanya mendesis sembari menundukkan pandangannya, memandang ujung sepatunya. Dan meminta kekuatan dari genggamannya yang semakin erat pada Shikamaru.

"Huh." Ujar Sasuke ketus. "Basa-basi. Aku tau kau sudah lama menginginkan ini."

"Setidaknya kau punya alasan membenciku." Naruto menatap mata beriris onyx itu, berusaha tegar.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau mau kita berpisah begitu kan? Fine then.." Raut wajah Sasuke penuh luka, dan Naruto menyadarinya. Namun Ia harus memastikan lagi.

"Farewell?" Balas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tak percaya, namun "Ya ya. Selamat bersenang-senang." Tukasnya lalu bersiap berbalik pergi. "Aku benar-benar benci padamu, Naruto." Desisnya, dan Naruto mendengar itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum miris pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengartikannya sebagai senyuman mengejek atas kekalahannya. Sasuke telah kalah. Kalah dalam pertandingan siapa yang lebih dulu melepaskan cinta itu.

Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Sekali lagi dengan luka hati yang semakin menganga. Tak disadarinya sekali lagi iris sapphire itu menatap nanar pada punggungnya yang menjauh. Tak disadarinya ketika mata sapphire itu meredup dan pemiliknya jatuh lemas di pelukan Shikamaru. Dia sama sekali tak menyadarinya dan terus berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan serpih hati yang terbakar benci.

.

.

Neji hanya terdiam di pintu kamar itu. Dia tak mau masuk. Setidaknya belum. Dia membiarkan saja Gaara yang sedari tadi menggenggam jemari pucat Naruto yang tergolek di ranjang. Keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan berbalik menjadi siaga satu. Neji menyadari itu. Ketika kemarin pagi mereka memutuskan membawa Sasuke keluar adalah untuk itu. Untuk menyiram air garam pada luka hatinya yang belum kering. Demi permintaan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Dan sesuai rencana, mangsa terjerat dalam jaring. Dipastikan luka itu semakin dalam dan membekas. Hingga yang tersisa hanya kebencian dan keinginan melupakan. Tujuan akhirnya memang itu. Agar nanti ketika kepergian yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak akan ada lagi luka menganga yang harus dipertanggungjawabkan karena sudah tertutup oleh benci.

Neji tak habis pikir. Bagaimana Naruto bisa melukai dirinya sendiri sekeras itu. Konyol kalau Neji pikir. Tapi cinta itu memungkinkan para pecinta untuk berbuat konyol kan. Batin Neji kemudian. Dan dia tersenyum miris menatap sahabat Gaara itu, sahabatnya juga, sedang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Sejak kemarin setelah Naruto jatuh pingsan di pinggir jalan, Naruto belum sadar juga. Sudah lebih dari duapuluhempat jam. Shikamaru sejak tadi bolak balik untuk mengecek Naruto. Neji melihat raut khawatir terpatri di wajah jenius itu. Berlebihan mungkin, namun Neji menyadari ada rasa yang lain yang disimpan si dokter pada sahabat mereka. Bukan sekedar hubungan dokter dan pasien saja, lebih dari itu. Namun sepertinya hati Naruto sudah terlalu penuh akan Sasuke. Dan demi itulah Naruto rela menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Menjadi tumbal akan pengorbanan perasaan yang dilakukannya itu.

Shikamaru datang lagi dengan langkah tergesa. Dia datang bersama seorang dokter perempuan dengan rambut pink. Dari name tag-nya, Neji membaca Haruno Sakura. Sekilas tersenyum pada Neji, Shikamaru dan Sakura lalu masuk ke ruangan Naruto. Neji sendiri memutuskan untuk ikut masuk. Naruto sudah sadar ternyata. Mungkin tadi Gaara langsung memanggil dengan tombol darurat pemanggil dokter ketika Naruto siuman.

"Aku baik-baik saja kan, Shika?" Tanya Naruto pada dokternya itu. Bibirnya pucat dan kering. Shikamaru berpandangan dengan Sakura, koleganya.

Sakura lalu membuka pembicaraan, "Kau siap untuk operasi kan?"

"Untuk apa? Sia-sia saja." Balas Naruto dengan suaranya yang ringan.

"Setidaknya kita mencoba." Kali ini Shikamaru yang angkat suara.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, "Mana ada yang mau transplantasi." Ujarnya malas-malasan.

"Ada, Naruto. Kali ini tolong bekerjasama." Ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Naruto cuek, membantah. Dia menolak, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Naruto!" Kali ini Gaara yang memuncak amarahnya. Tak habis pikir dia akan sahabatnya ini. "Katakan kau tidak mencintai Sasuke hingga kau tak mau sembuh." Ujarnya parau seraya mengenggam pundak Naruto.

Naruto membelalak. Ditatapnya iris jade itu nanar.

"Ya. Aku tidak mencintainya! Kau puas!" Balas Naruto kemudian.

Giliran Gaara yang terkejut, "Bohong!" Serunya. Dilepaskannya tangannya pada bahu Naruto. Dia berbalik mencari mata Neji meminta pertolongan untuk menguatkannya. Jemarinya digenggam oleh Neji kemudian, erat.

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Desis Naruto lagi, "Aku tidak mencintainya." Dengan pandangan terarah pada selimutnya, "Aku tidak bisa tidak mencintainya, Gaara." Ucapnya kemudian, pelan. Membuat Gaara terhenyak dan Neji memandang pilu ke arahnya, "Dia, yang pertama bagiku. Baginya juga begitu. Dia yang terakhir juga bagiku. Dan aku mau bagi dia juga begitu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku lemah! Aku bahkan tak punya jantung untuk diisi namanya, jantung ini tidak berfungsi lagi! Jantung ini lemah, Gaara!" Ujar Naruto keras sembari menyentuh dada kirinya, menyentuh jantungnya sendiri. Matanya memerah menahan buliran bening yang menutupi iris sewarna langitnya.

"Dia berhak bahagia, Gaara. Dia tidak boleh tersakiti oleh kepergianku. Aku akan merasa sangat berdosa jika itu terjadi. Ini adalah janjiku." Naruto hampir meneteskan airmata, tapi ditahannya butiran itu agar tidak jatuh. Ia tak mau menangis lagi. Ditariknya nafas perlahan. Sesak di jantungnya makin menjadi. Dirabanya jantungnya lagi. Sakit. Namun ampuh untuk menahan butiran bening itu menyusuri pipi pucatnya.

"Gaara, aku mau tidur. Temani aku boleh?" Pintanya kemudian. Neji melepas jemari Gaara berusaha paham. Gaara memandang pilu pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Seperti aku akan mati saja." Ujar Naruto lagi dengan nada bercanda. Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu sambil menghapus buliran hangat yang berjatuhan di pipinya. Shikamaru menyusulnya keluar juga.

"Gaara aku keluar sebentar." Ujar Neji kemudian yang dibalas anggukan Gaara.

'Tidak bisa lagi. Sasuke harus tau.' Batin Neji kemudian.

.

.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya malas-malasan. Sewaktu melihat nomor kontak yang tertera di layarnya saja dia sudah malas mengangkat telepon itu. Namun diangkatnya juga mengira-ngira kabar apa yang akan dibawa si penelepon.

"_Kau sibuk?"_ Ujar suara di seberang, suara Neji.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

Setelah helaan nafas, Neji lalu berujar, _"Naruto di rumah sakit."_

'Tolong jangan tentang dia lagi.' Batin Sasuke. "Lalu?" Jawabnya asal-asalan pada Neji.

"_Kau tidak mau datang?"_

"Ada si rambut nanas itu kan? Kurasa aku tak terlalu dibutuhkan." Sasuke sudah lelah. Dia ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini.

"_Tapi…"_ Neji berusaha mencegahnya.

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih penting selain tentang dia?" Potong Sasuke cepat, ketus.

"_Sasuke!" _Neji berteriak kesal pada Sasuke.

"Apa lagi?" Jawab Sasuke malas.

"_Naruto itu akan dioperasi. Gagal jantung. Dan kanker otaknya itu juga. Stadium akhir."_

Sasuke terbelalak. Jujur, Ia kaget bukan main, tapi otaknya tetap menafikan dan tak mau percaya pada berita yang mungkin bohong itu, "Kau tidak bagus melucu." Ejeknya kemudian, lalu tertawa canggung.

"_Aku tidak melucu, brengsek! Kau pikir kenapa dia tiap bulan ke Suna? Dia terapi dengan dokternya, si Shikamaru itu!"_

"Apa katamu?" Kali ini hati Sasuke yang bergejolak.

"_Kalau kau tidak percaya ya sudah."_Jawab Neji kemudian, terdengar putus asa.

"Hey, Neji!" Sasuke berteriak sedikit gusar.

"_Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha."_

"Apa?"

"_Kau harus datang. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal. Kudengar operasinya dipercepat."_ Neji berujar pelan lalu menutup percakapan dan menyisakan bunyi konstan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terpaku. Telepon genggamnya meluncur mulus dari jemarinya. Menimbulkan suara jatuh yang kuat ketika menyentuh lantai. Otak Sasuke tak mau percaya. Namun sisi hatinya berdetak menggemakan firasat yang mengajaknya berdamai dengan kebenciannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke berlari keluar kamarnya. Berlari hingga keluar rumahnya. Mengabaikan teriakan Itachi yang berusaha menghentikannya. Ia ingin bertemu Naruto. Bertanya dengan baik-baik dan berbicara sekali lagi. Sasuke terus berlari. Melintasi jalanan padat dan menabraki orang-orang pejalan kaki. Terus berlari melewati pertokoan. Melewati penyebranagan. Tujuannya hanya satu, Naruto.

Sasuke tiba di gerbang Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha dengan nafas terengah. Dia tak tau di ruang mana Naruto. Instingnya membawa terus berlari menuju ruang operasi di lantai lima. Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga. Bahkan dia lupa kalau rumah sakit ini menyediakan lift. Dia menaiki tangga dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sasuke bertumpu pada lututnya ketika dia sampai di lantai lima gedung rumah sakit itu. menenangkan diri sebentar lalu berjalan mencari ruang operasi. Belum sempat ditemukannya, dia berpapasan dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau?" Mau tak mau amarah bergejolak lagi dalam dada Sasuke demi melihat orang yang berpapasan dengannya itu. Ingin rasanya dipukulnya lagi orang itu. Namun Sasuke hanya melangkah melewati Shikamaru.

"Sasuke." Panggil Shikamaru kemudian.

Sasuke berbalik, gusar, "Apa?" Katanya penuh amarah pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru merogoh saku jas putihnya, jas dokternya, "Maaf." Shikamaru menarik lengan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menepisnya.

"Hey! Kau dengar aku dulu!"

"APA LAGI? Kau brengsek!"

Shikamaru juga manusia, dia bisa jengkel juga. Dan segera untuk menenangkan singa marah itu, Shikamaru melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak dan jatuh terduduk. Dia terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong. Pipinya nyeri.

Shikamaru meraih tangan Sasuke lalu meletakkan sebentuk cincin yang sangat dikenal Sasuke, pada Sasuke. "Maaf telah membohongimu. Naruto, dia benar-benar mencintaimu." Lalu dilepasnya tangan Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

"Berjanjilah satu hal."

"Hn?"

"Kau akan selalu bahagia meski aku tak ada."

"Tidak mau."

"Hey!"

"Kau adalah kebahagiaanku. Aku mana bisa bahagia kalau kau tak ada."

"Kau merayuku?"

"Kau duluan yang minta dirayu."

"Tapi berjanjilah ya."

"Iya iya."

"Karena kita kan ga mungkin selalu bersama."

"Apa-apaan sih. Omong kosong."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Selamanya. Kau dan aku. Tak akan terganti. Titik."

.

.

Sasuke berdiri lemas menyandarkan punggung di dinding rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berputar-putar di benaknya. Pandangannya kosong. Berbagai perasaan campur aduk di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Apakah ini semua rencananya? Apakah hanya dia yang tak tahu keadaan Naruto? Apakah ini nyata? Kalau tidak aku mohon seseorang bangunkan aku, batin Sasuke berkali-kali.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke arah ruang operasi. Lampunya masih menyala merah. Pertanda operasi masih berlangsung. Gaara ada di sana. Terduduk di samping Neji yang berdiri memegang pundaknya. Ketika melihatnya datang, Gaara dan Neji menyambutnya. Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan kedua orang itu. Airmata tak bisa mengalir dari matanya meski ia mau. Gaara dan Neji saling berpandangan iba.

.

Naruto merasa kepalanya pusing sekali. Tidur mungkin akan membantu, pikirnya. Tapi dia tak tahu sedang di ruangan mana. Kamar rawatnya bercat putih namun ini seperti tanpa dinding, atau karena geraknya yang terbatas hingga tak dapat menoleh untuk mencari dinding? Dia tak mau tau. Dia hanya merasa mengantuk, itu saja. Dentingan peralatan dari besi terdengar di telinganya. Seperti denting piano nada tertinggi yang akan menjadi lullaby pengantar tidurnya. Kali ini saja, bolehkan ia berharap lagi, ada Sasuke di sampingnya mengucap selamat malam dan mengecup keningnya? Tapi ia sudah lama membuang angan itu. Sejak ia memutuskan menyebrangi jembatan kebohongan demi menjemput kebencian Sasuke dan melepaskannya tanpa meninggalkan rasa sedikitpun. Biar Sasuke tidak sakit ketika dia pergi. Biar Sasuke tidak merasa kehilangan. Karena ia paham kalau kehilangan itu menyiksa. Sekali lagi, ia ingin tertidur. Sepertinya kali ini tidurnya akan lama.

"Sasuke." Desisnya, dan mata beriris sapphire itu pun menutup.

.

Lampu ruang operasi mati. pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Sebuah brankar didorong ke luar. Naruto dengan wajah pucatnya terbaring bisu di atas brankar itu. Sasuke melepas diri dari Gaara dan Neji. Melangkah perlahan ke brankar itu. Berlutut di sampingnya. Menggenggam jemari dingin pucat itu. Lisannya kelu. Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**END**

.

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

yeaaahh, selesai jugak….*nyeka peluh*

kemaren mau dibikin twoshoot, tapi kok ngerasa kependekan, jadilah ini oneshoot saja, smoga ga tepar ya, enamribu kata loh, ini oneshoot terpanjang saya sepanjang sejarah saya bikin akun di ffn…nyahahahaha

eniwei, saya terinspirasi dari video klipnya Big Bang yang Haru Haru, berkali-kali liatin video klipnya biar dapet feel-nya, pas nulis ini juga muter lagu-lagu broken heart semua, huaahhhh…..adakah yang VIP di antara reader? kita samaaa….!

dan saya terobsesi sama pair TOPxGD, ada gak ya yang bikin fict screenplay mereka? kalau ada kasih link-nya dong, mau baca, hohohooho….

makasi yang udah sempetin baca…

well, review? concrit? flame? allowed!


End file.
